Cristalización
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Eren tras una mision fuera de los muros entra en estado de cristalizacion(se encierra dentro de un cristal) Rivaille comienza a recordar diversas escenas que paso con el en busca de algo con lo que poder sacarlo de ahí...(los summary's no son lo mio XDD) [Yaoi,RivaillexEren]


Por si a alguien le interesa este fic lo hice escuchando la cancion de Reluctant Heroes en version para piano y recomiendo leerlo con esa musica.

Si quieren verlo busquen esto: www . /watch?v=w1GK1nNi8Hk (unan los espacios)

*editado:Fanfiction quitó algunas palabras y recien me doy cuenta XDD

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Se encontraba ahora frente aquel enorme cristal el cual deseaba hacer pedazos y no podia...Nunca se habia sentido tan inutil como en ese momento se sentía él,aquel mocoso que tenia la mision de proteger a costa de su vida,pero que ahora mas que una mision le parecia algo que su corazon deseaba hacer,no por el bien de la humanidad,sino por aquel niño que se encontraba encerrado ahora en aquel cristal...Se veia tan tranquilo,como si hacia tiempo que no descansara asi.

Tocó el cristal con su mano mientras numerosos recuerdos venian a su mente...

_-Heichou-dijo un sonriente Eren sentado enfrente del mayor en su oficina-_

_-¿Que ocurre?-respondió sin levantar su vista de aquellos papeles-_

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvia un poco más nostalgica-_

_-Ya abriste la boca asi que dilo-dijo aun sin mirarlo mientras tomaba su taza de café que el castaño había preparado para él-_

_-Si yo desapareciese...¿me buscaría?-dijo mientras sus manos se aferraban esperando la respuesta-_

_-No preguntes cosas logicas-respondió levantando por primera vez su cabeza de aquellos papeles y viendo al castaño pensando en que tal vez en un momento como ese perderia los estribos solo por buscarlo,pero eso no se lo diría al menor-_

_-Ah..Ya veo-dijo algo triste ya que recordó..''El solo era un arma de la humanidad,un monstruo,su vida era eso,usar y desechar''-_

Vió la cara del menor dentro de aquel cristal,¿habría malinterpretado sus palabras?.

-Sabía que estabas extraño...¿Porque le reste importancia a ese asunto?...¿Porque no estube mas pendiente de ti?-sentía una terrible impotencia ahora mismo,nadie podia responderle a esas preguntas-Y sobretodo,¿porque no me dijiste que sentías que esto pasaría?-otra pregunta que quedaria muerta en el aire,¿podría al menos escucharlo ahi dentro?-

Subió esas enormes escaleras que habian instalado los investigadores para econtrar una oportunidad para sacar al chico de ó escaleras arriba mientras su mano tocaba el cristal a medida que subía...hasta que llegó a la cara del chico de ojos azul verdoso que ahora se encontraban cerrados,no podía decir que no los echaba de menos...nuevamente los recuerdos volvieron a él...

_-Eren mañana partiremos a otra misión fuera de los muros-mirando como el chico le servía el café como cada dia pero un ligero temblor se apreció en este gesto pero casi no se pudo percibir-¿Ocurre algo?-pero Rivaille podía apreciar cada movimiento del menor-_

_-Oh...nada,solamente me sorprendió que avisaran con tan poco tiempo-dijo de espaldas al otro para ir a coger el azucar a una de las estanterias del despacho del sargento pero tambien para que no viera que acababa de mentir-Supongo que tendre que arreglarme,y preparar las cosas...-dijo riendo nervioso-_

-¿Porque tampoco me fije cuando actuó asi?...Sabía que estaba mintiendo,pero no le tome la importancia que tuve que haberle tomado...Lo siento,Eren-fue la primera vez que sintió como agua se concentraba en sus ojos queriendo salir pero no las dejaba...aunque su mente le estaba traicionando hacerle recordar cada momento que pudo haber parado esto...-

_-Heichou,¿puedo pedirle un favor antes de salir fuera de los muros?-viendole con suplica-_

_-Te escucho-dijo mientras sus penetrantes ojos grisesazulados se centraban en aquellos azulesverdosos-_

_-¿Podría darle un beso?-aquella pregunta quedo en aire durante unos segundos...estaba seguro que el mocoso apartaría su mirada de un momento a otro rascandose la cabeza y disculpandose como siempre...pero seguian esos ojos suplicantes,cogió el cuello del otro acercandolo a él para darle un beso demandante-_

_-Cuando volvamos pagaras el provocarme de esta manera-dijo mientras su mirada se desviaba al frente viendo como las puertas se abrian sin poder apreciar la mirada nostalgica del otro el cual simplemente le dió un beso en su mejilla...no imaginaba que fuera uno de despedida-_

Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal con cada mano al lado de esta,quería llorar pero no podía,o mas bien,no quería parecer tan dé ó sus ojos para contemplar aquella figura,tan tranquila ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor...¿Tal vez el mismo Eren deseaba eso?¿Estaba cansado de ser llamado monstruo,arma o basura de la humanidad?¿Quería reposar en aquel lugar sin tener que escuchar nada?...no soportaba más aquella humedad en sus ojos y el ultimo recuerdo apareció como queriendo traicionar la poca fortaleza que tenia en esos momentos...

_-Eren es tu turno,los soldados no pueden más con tal cantidad de titanes,te necesitan-dijo mientras cabalgaban entre las espesura del bosque,no estaban lejos del muro pero de seguir así no llegaría ni un solo sobreviviente allí-_

_-Entiendo...-acomodó su caballo al lado del de su superior para continuar-Heichou,le amé,le amo y siempre lo amaré-_

_-Que quieres decirme con es..-fue interrumpido por una especie de rayo y un viento incontrolable provocado por la transformación en titan de Eren-_

_El titan comenzó a masacrar a todos los titanes a medida que avanzaban...llegaron al muro,ya ningún titan los rodeaba...el chico los había matado a todos,pero entonces sintieron un gran temblor en el suelo...nadie pudo evitar girarse para contemplar como aquel titan que los había protegido todo el camino caía de rodillas al suelo y después caía acostado en el sargento rápidamente activó su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y se acercó al cuello del chico_

_-Eren sal de ahí ahora-dijo a modo de orden mientras los demás soldados comenzaban a reaccionar pero del titan no salía nadie-Si no sales en los próximos treinta segundos voy a cortarte hasta sacarte-pero lo mismo pasó...no hubo siquiera respuesta,así que comenzó a clavar sus cuchillas por el lugar donde supuso que le haría el menor daño posible al castaño pero una vez sus cuchillas se encontraban rasgando la piel de el titan tocó con algo duro...Algo que le impedía rescatar al chico-_

_Tras varios intentos apoyados ahora por Hanji y Irvin y la inutilidad de aquel acto decidieron hacer rodajas aquel trozo de piel que ocultaba aquel material duro que les impedía rescatar al la sorpresa no fue grata al ver como se encontraba Eren...Encerrado en un gran cristal...y entonces lo pensaron,Eren había entrado en estado de ''cristalización''._

_Como se pudo se cargo al cristal que contenia la esperanza de la humanidad entre unas cuantas carretas de forma estrategica para que aquel trozo gigante de algun material desconocido no callese._

Sus recuerdos fueron dispersados al sentir un líquido que bajaba de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas,¿estaba llorando?.No recordaba haberlo hecho dio un fuerte puñetazo al cristal.

-¡Maldición,maldición,maldición!-con cada vez que repetía esa palabra su mano daba un golpe haciendo que el dorso de su mano se enrojeciera-Maldición...-este fue el ultimo puñetazo que lanzó contra el cristal mientras la mano ya enrojecida se deslizó por el mismo...Entonces una de las lagrimas cayó en este mismo-Eren...vuelve a mi lado-tras estas palabras el cristal empezó a resquebrajarse desde la parte superior a la inferior hasta que se convirtió en pedazos-

A penas y consiguió coger aquel cuerpo que iba a caer,lo tomó entre sus brazos estrechandolo en estos.

-Hei..chou-dijo entrecortado el chico mientras poco a poco abria los ojos viendo a su superior-¿Es..ta llorando?-levantando devilmente su mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro-

-Eren-lo abrazó fuertemente mientras sentia el corazón del menor latir junto al suyo-No te voy a permitir que te alejes nunca mas de mi lado,no dejare que nadie te lleve lejos de mi y mucho menos que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo para despues separarse un poco y acariciar la mejilla del chico-

-¿Solo por ser la esperanza de la humanidad?-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del otro-

-No...Porque eres y seras mio por el resto de la eternidad-dijo para despues besar los labios del chico como si hiciera siglos que no lo hacía,sus manos se entrelazaron como si de imanes se trataran,como si no quisiesen soltarse jamas-

-Me siento muy feliz de escuchar eso-sonrio tiernamente mientras un sonrojo invadia sus mejillas-Heichou...-

-Rivaille...A partir de ahora es Rivaille-dijo mientres le mostraba una sonrisa que solo el de cabellos castaños podria contemplar-

-Ri-rivaille-un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al pronunciar ese nombre-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dentro de ese cristal?-

-Un mes y medio-

-¿Me ha estado esperando durante ese tiempo?-algo en el corazón de Eren dio un salto al escuchar el tiempo que había estado encerrado y él aun estaba allí-

-Cada día...cada día venía a ver si salias de ese lugar,y veo que valió la pena-acariciandole la mejilla mientras el chico sonreía tiernamente y abrazó a su superior mientras pequeñas y cristalinas gotas caían por sus mejillas-

-Gracias por no dejarme solo,gracias-

-Nunca lo haré...Eren...Quiero que te cases conmigo-esto sorprendió al chico que con algunas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se había separado un poco del peli-negro para ver sus ojos-

-¿Que ha dicho?-

-No me hagas repetirlo mocoso-ahi volvia de nuevo el Rivaille que conocía pero entonces no pudo evitar sonreir-

-¿En verdad puedo aceptar esa propuesta?-

-Más te vale aceptarla,incluso aunque no quisieras quiero que todos sepan que eres mio-

-Entonces por favor,tomeme como su esposa-sonrio tiernamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre el mayor con una gran cara de felicidad en sus labios-

Tras ese acontecimiento pasaron unos meses llenos de preparativos y nervios,pero el día llego estaban todos reunidos en aquella hermosa capilla,iluminada por la luz que se filtraba entre los cristales dando una perfecta vista,el novio con un traje negro frente al altar esperando a su castaño,al fin la melodía nupcial anunció la entrada de ''la novia'',iba vestido con un hermoso traje blanco liso ademas que había dejado crecer su cabello para la ocasión el cual iba amarrado a una especie de corona de flores junto al ,el padrino de la boda, le entregó a Rivaille el chico castaño el cual posiciono frente a él levantandole el velo dejando ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Te ves más hermoso de lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico con el que estaba a punto de esposarse-

-Ri-rivaille tu tambien-

-O comenzamos la boda o estos se nos van a la luna de miel sin casarse-se oyeron las risas en el lugas y el sonrojo que cubria las mejillas de Eren se intensificó al oir los comentarios de su padrina de bodas,Hanji Zoe,ya que Mikasa dijo que le daba demasiada vergüenza o algo por el estilo,tras mucho esfuerzo acabó aceptando su relación con el sargento y ella se habia comprometido con un chico de su escuadron-

La ceremonia continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la parte crucial para los novios.

-Rivaille repita conmigo:Yo Levi Rivaille-dijo el cura-

-Yo Levi Rivaille-repitió el peli-negro ansioso de poder besar al chico frente a él-

-Acepto a Eren Jaegar como mi esposo-

-Acepto a Eren Jaegar como mi esposo-

-Para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la enfermedad-

-Para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y la enfermedad-

-Hasta el final de mis dias-

-Incluso despues de muerto-esto les sacó una risa a todos los presentes incluso al mismo Eren-

-Bueno...pasemos con Eren-dijo riendo incluso él-

-Repita conmigo:Yo Eren Jaegar-

-Yo Eren Jaegar-

-Acepto a Levi Rivaille como esposo-

-Acepto a Levi Rivaille como esposo-

-Para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la ennfermedad-

-Para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la enfermedad-

-Hasta el fin de mis dias-

-Incluso despues de muerto-otra vez las risas..una pareja bastante compleja habia aparecido-

-Pueden ponerse los anillos-Rivaille cogió el anillo que le correspondía a su esposo y se lo colocó en el dedo para después besar tiernamente el lugar donde lo había colocado mientras Eren realizaba la misma acción pero sin el beso por la vergüenza-

-Entonces si no hay nadie que se oponga...-entonces salto Jean de entre el publico y Armin que estaba a su lado se palmeaba la frente-

-Yo me opongo...-todos lo miraron-Habeis pensado en el hijo que saldra de estos dos...nos pateara el trasero a todos-todos comenzaron a reir otra vez ya sabian que la oposicion no iba en serio-

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que dec..-entonces fue interrumpido otra vez pero esta vez por la padrina de bodas-

-Yo me opongo...-todos se aguantaron las risas al ver la cara tanto de Eren y Rivaille los cuales querian terminar rapido-Si se casan Rivaille no nos dejara estar con Eren mucho tiempo eso es injusto-otra vez las risas...¿Y se suponia que eso era una boda seria?Incluso Eren se reía pero antes de que el cura continuase Rivaille habló-

-AL PROXIMO QUE SE OPONGA LO MUELO A GOLPES-todos rieron ante eso dejando que la ceremonia concluyera al fin-

-Entonces si nadie mas se opone,por el poder que me ha sido otorgado declaro a Levi Rivaille y Eren Jaegar marido y...esto marido y..-se oyo un susurro por parte de la padrina-

-Uke-

-¿Uke? Bueno declaro a Levi Rivaille y Eren Jaegar Marido y uke..Pueden besarse-al fin el deseo del peli-negro se cumplió besando los labios del menor incluso en altura y todos aplaudieron mediante risas,lagrimas,chillidos de felicitacion y mensajes casi indescifrables por los gritos-

Fin~

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Este es un fic que se me ocurrio a partir de una imagen que vi de Eren en estado de ''cristalizacion''(solo los que ha leido el manga entenderan esto)Y hace tiempo que queria hacerlo y asi acabo.

Espero que les haya sus reviews~~


End file.
